plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heat Wave
thumb||Heat Wave is a Mini-game in the DS version of Plants vs. Zombies. It is the tenth Mini-game within the game, and replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie in level 3-5. Throughout the Mini-game, the game limits you to four Peashooters, four Lily Pads, and two Wall-nuts. You must move the plants around the screen to defeat the zombies. Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zomboni *Gargantuar *Zombie Yeti* *Only if previously encountered Strategy Shift your Peashooters around as needed, allocating one row's unneeded defenses toward another, so as to maximize efficiency. For example, if you have a normal Zombie in one row and a Buckethead in another, drag some of the Peashooters in the normal Zombie's row into the Buckethead's. Remember to shout into the microphone when the word, "Shout" appears on the bottom of the heat meter. As you progress, some Peashooters will get tired and stop shooting as fast. When you next shout into the microphone, these Peashooters will all turn orange and begin firing at an increased rate, sometimes along with others. Again, move Peashooters around as efficiency dictates. Try to conserve your Wall-nuts and save them for tougher Bucketheads, and remember that the Zomboni and Gargantuar are not stopped by Wall-nuts. Move the Peashooter and blow in the mic so the Gargantuar's Imp doesn't eat your shooters. Note: You cannot lose Peashooters, Lily Pads and Wall-nuts to the heat, and you can replace an eaten plant with its seed packets dropped by the dead zombies. Trivia *Heat Wave replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie due to the fact that the mini zombies would be too difficult to see on the DS screen. *If you have Wall-nut First Aid, and you put a healthy wall nut on a damaged one, it would combine them both but you cannot repair the Wall-nut, you can still take out the healthy one though. And it would probably have the health of a Tall-nut. *Although the game tells the player to shout, simply blowing into the microphone or talking at a normal level will work as well. *This is the only minigame where plants can be moved around to different locations within a level. *It is possible that enough peas can be fired in a single row that a zombie can be killed well after all the Peashooters have been removed from that same row. *If at least two plants have been destroyed by the end of the level, the Gargantuar may drop two seed packets: one after he's killed but before he falls over, and one after he disappears from the screen. *As with other minigames where seed packets are dropped within a level (i.e. Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, etc.), the seed packets will disappear after a certain amount of time if you not use. *Placing your Wall-nuts directly in front of the Gargantuar will give your Peashooters a few extra seconds to shoot him, so saving them until the end will help. *Since Pole Vaulting Zombies slow down after jumping a plant, placing a Wall-nut in front of him as soon as he appears is beneficial. It is recommended to reposition the Wall-nut after the Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps to prevent it from being eaten. **There may be a glitch where the Pole Vaulting Zombie will only appear on the bottom row. *In the minigame version, the final wave is just a Gargantuar and the Ambush Zombies in the pool. *There is a glitch that shows the peashooters as black glitched shapes, which may flicker into beta graphics. There may have been a "shout meter" for each plant. The glitch Peashooters are shown normally while being moved, and have red spirals when they are strengthened. See Also *BOMB All Together! *Homerun Derby *Air Raid *Big Trouble Little Zombie Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Pool Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames